The present invention relates to a weight training exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine having a pair of weight stack assemblies with adjustable resistance and elastic bands of varying resistance.
Weight plates and other weight elements are extensively used in the exercise industry; these elements come in various shapes and sizes. However, large weight plates cannot be adjusted for increments of the weight resistance and often jump from 5 to 10 pounds without the possibility of using an increment of weight.
Some of the exercise machines are provided with barbells and bench press assemblies whereby the user positions himself/herself on the bench and lifts the barbells positioned above the bench press. Some of the conventional exercise equipment uses chains and rubber bands, which are stored near the exercise equipment and are assembled for a particular user. This task is often time consuming and arduous. Many of such exercise machines use chains and elastic bands to facilitate exercising muscles in different ways throughout the full range of motion. The chain and cable oftentimes occupy a large space and interfere with the movements of the exercise machine user.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of an exercise machine that allows the user to lift, as well as pull incremental selections of weights while positioned on the bench press.